Year 2749
by Hinaxanyone
Summary: Year-2749 The city of Kai is an industrialized hell hole where the rich and the poor are greatly divided. Hinata is choosing a side and fighting a war years in the making. OOC No pairings fixed yet, more details inside.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: A dreadful secret has lead Hinata to fight against the world she has known. Acorrupt world where power is the true currency. Did she do the right thing, or is she in way over head? The cold steel surrounding her is her only true friend.**

**Warning: Updates for this story will come either monthly or bimonthly depending on how much time I have on my hands.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**

The rain falling in heavy sheets dampened my hair, dyed navy a while ago. The skintight, black, technologically enhanced body suit I was wearing was impervious to the rain, keeping my body warm. But my face felt numb. Then again I've been feeling numb for a while now.

My fluorescent green eyes surveyed the city of Kai, taking in everything that I wouldn't have seen on ground level. My perch on the building ledge was perfect; I could clearly see the main entrance to a sub branch of the Uchiha corporation, the target for tonight.

I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, letting the sounds of mechanical gears turning fill my head, before opening them again.

"Talk to me, Bug Boy," I said softly.

The voice that seemed to be talking in my head was informative. "The main elevators don't go to it, the stairs don't lead to it, and the blueprints don't show it, but there are 3 sublevels of the building. What we're after is on the third."

"Of course," a new, gruffer voice replied. "They had to put it on the lowest level."

I smiled; despite his many complaints, Kiba loved going on missions.

"What are you sensing, Spidey?" I said, glancing down at the street below me, watching the "suits" go by under their white and red umbrellas. My part in that world almost felt like a distant memory.

"Hmmm…" Squishing sounds could be heard from Kiba's end. He was probably placing his ear and hands on the ground. "Ten guys on the first sublevel…another ten on the second…and only five on the third? Wow, they're making this too easy!"

"Not quite," I said, focusing my eyes on the Uchiha building. My eyes adjusted, until the ground beneath the building disappeared, revealing the floors below. "The third level isn't heavily guarded by people because it is heavily guarded by laser fields, warp guns and weight sensitive mines."

"Damn. Alright Eagle Eye, you ready?" I could see Kiba's position at the back of the building. He was immersed in the foliage that surrounded the building, staying out of sight.

"Yeah, I'll be with you in three minutes."

I closed my eyes then, again listening to the gears click until my sight was back to normal.

It amazed even me, who has grown up surrounded by the latest medical technology, how much of a genius my father was to invent these contacts. They can do so much and they are so easy to adapt to that it feels like I never lived without them.

A dull pain echoed through my chest, reminding me that he was a forbidden topic.

"Come on, Hinata. Focus." I shook my head, feeling my short hair whipping my face. I walked to the edge of the building and leaped to the roof next to it, gracefully, agilely, letting the familiar sensation of being unbounded fill my every nerve.

As I leaped across buildings, a smile broke out across my face. Though it may be routine, my life finally seemed like it was fitting together. Before, I never felt like I fit in, an outcast of the social corporate world…

* * *

"_Hinata."_

_I looked up at my father who was staring at me, his eyebrows frowning with disproval._

"_Yes, father?" I asked._

"_Get your head out of the clouds and give coat check your jacket."_

_I slightly blushed and quickly removed my black trench coat, revealing a stunning midnight blue evening gown with silver satin straps that continued past the edge of the bodice to swoop under my well developed chest. My long black hair contrasting well with my pale complexion and the deepness of the blue of my dress._

_My father looked at the dress and nodded his head in approval. "Nice choice. Dark blue is one of Itachi's favorite colors on you."_

_On the outside my face was blank, but on the inside an old anger flared up slightly. Of course my father would find a diplomatic plus on my dress. He hardly pays any attention to me. I'm nothing but a bargaining chip._

_I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see my cousin Neji walk in. I smiled at him and walked over, kissing him on both cheeks._

"_I didn't know you would be attending," I said watching Neji remove his coat, revealing an impeccably tailored ebony suit._

"_Uncle asked me to come," Neji said, handing his coat off to coat check and hooking his arm through mine. _

"_On business or to watch me?" I asked walking with him to the mahogany double doors that would lead to the reception hall. It has almost become tradition that Neji would be my formal escort to my father's business gatherings, but since he got his own apartment, I haven't seen much of my cousin._

_He smiled down at me. "Both," he said, as he opened the door for both me and my father._

_I dreaded parties of all kinds. I didn't have many friends due to the sheltered life that I lived so I didn't have much experience on parties. So when I went to my first for my 16th__ birthday, I was shocked at all of the socializing people expected me to do._

_Frankly, I don't like talking to people I don't know well._

_Neji has always been a sort of buffer at parties, doing most (okay all) of the talking. Leaving me with what I do best, nodding and smiling. I never minded it, I actually embraced it because it saved me from unnecessary talking._

"_Go along Hinata," my father said gazing at the crowd of people mingling and chatting. "You know what to do. Neji," it was obvious that my faher was going to issue a command at Neji from his tone to the look in his eyes, "I want you to stay with me while we talk to other execs, understand?"_

_Though his first duty was always to my father, Neji gave me an apologetic smile before nodding to my father and walking away._

_I sighed, gazing longingly at Neji's retreating back. I really didn't want to have to mingle. _

_I felt the eyes of someone glaring at me and immediately knew that it was my father. I quickly submerged myself into the crowd._

_The only good thing, or maybe bad depending on your point of view, about these business parties was that there hardly ever were any new faces. It was always these corporate giants and their families schmoozing around. The bad part was that I never liked nor got close to any of my supposed peers. I prefer solitude and conversations on 21__st__ century literature. They like to discuss their most recent gossip._

_As a waiter passed by I grabbed a flute of champagne, just to hold in my hand, and slowly made my way to the group of people my age._

"_Wasn't that party yesterday in the white district fun?" the pink haired girl in the middle, Sakura, asked. Hair dying was a common thing to do now, but the color pink was still considered outrageous in the corporate world. _

"_Of course, after all I threw it," a woman with long blonde hair that covered her left eye said, while sipping at her drink._

_The two chuckled before turning their attention to me. _

_From the short pause that followed it was obvious that I wasn't necessarily wanted._

"_Hello Hinata," Sakura said shrinking her emerald eyes. She looked devastatingly beautiful in a maroon floor length dress._

"_Hello Sakura," I said quietly, not meeting her gaze directly. She was intimidating, sue me._

_Her blonde friend, Ino I believe, took a quick glance around before asking, "So, where's your cousin?"_

"_Neji?" I asked, glad to be on a topic I could talk about, "He's with my father."_

"_That guy wears his hair really long!" Naruto, a blonde haired friend of the Uchihas said. Well, more like shouted._

"_I-it's tradition in the Hyuga family…" My reply was answered with blank uncaring stares. I really didn't like parties._

"_Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked, flipping her pink hair impatiently. It was common knowledge that Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were kind of together. I don't know the details, but apparently Sakura didn't really like Sasuke though, just his face and body. _

"_He's over there," Naruto said pointing at a group of men. My father, who was in the group along with Neji and Itachi, nodded towards me._

"_Excuse me," I said bowing towards the three. I turned and heard Sakura say, "Ugh, she's so weird. Her eyes and paleness alone freak me out." I bit my lip to keep the pain that caused in check. I couldn't help those aspects of me, they are characteristics of the Hyuga line._

_I sighed and decided to actually take a sip of my champagne, letting the bubles clear my head for a few moments._

"_Ah, Hinata, glad that you could join us," Neji said. He smiled discreetly, trying to alleviate the nervousness that I always felt around the Uchihas._

_Sasuke and Itachi were handsome. Painfully so. But my nervousness did not stem from that fact (though it most certainly didn't help). Itachi was 26 years old, 6 years older than me and his brother Sasuke, and the current heir of Uchiha Inc., a multibillion dollar conglomerate that was infamous for consolidating its opposing companies._

_As the daughter and heir of the Hyuga Medical Industry, I was almost engaged to Itachi. Although it was never formally written, me and Itachi understood the expectations. I, though, was hoping he would find someone new. Itachi was cunning, sly, charming, and ruthless. My more gentle nature didn't allow me to fully comprehend him, nor understand what he was thinking._

_Sasuke was a different story. He was always quiet whenever I met him, but even I could see that there was something brewing beneath the surface. Again, he and Sakura were kind of together, so there were always rumors about the two. Supposedly he was more of a livewire, more disobedient than Itachi and therefore unfit to inherit the business._

_The two combined, especially when I was left alone with them, was a whole new level of uncomfortable._

"_Hinata, you look lovely as usual," Itachi said, taking my free hand and kissing it._

"_Thank you," I said, trying not to blush._

_Itachi smiled, before redirecting his attention to his previous conversation with my father._

"_As I was saying," he continued, "these 'rebels' are becoming a nuisance, as of late."_

_My father nodded his head. "Agreed. Their weaponry is a little too advanced to be created in those slums. Someone's supplying them."_

_I normally tried to pay attention to what was being said, but tonight I just couldn't. My eyes drifted over back towards the group I left, a bad idea, I realized as my eyes met Sakura's._

_Despite her involvement with Sasuke, the Uchiha family in general didn't think Sakura, or the Haruno family for that matter, was good enough for them. The Haruno business lied in entertainment, technology designed for public appeal like virtual reality rooms. Despite the business's wealth and prosperity, it is still seen as beneath the corporate world._

_In public business settings then, Sakura could never be close to Sasuke without there being some sort of issue, explaining why right now she was glaring at me. I could tell that she was envious of my position in the "elite" circle, but honestly what was there to envy? I didn't quite belong here with the men and she made it VERY clear that I didn't belong with her and her friends. _

_Where am I supposed to be?

* * *

_

But now, I realized that I never had to go back. I was fine where I was now and no one would force me back to that life I led.

I dropped to the ground, silently, listening for any misplaced sound. When I figured that the coast was clear, I gently called out to Kiba.

"Spidey," I said turning my head to where I last saw him.

Kiba stood up with a smirk on his face and ambled towards me. He too was wearing a body suit like mine, one that showed every definition of his well developed body. Kiba was the perfect definition of a bad boy. He had fang tattoos on his face and a wild personality that has gotten him in a couple of sticky situations in the past. Matching that with his body and you got yourself a hot and reckless guy.

"I can never get over how good you look in that suit," he said as he walked over to me, drifting his gaze up and down my body.

I blushed and shook my head. "Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

The doors opened, unleashing a bright light that penetrated my drowsy eyes.

"Ugh," I moaned, holding on to Kiba a little tighter.

"I know, Hinata. We're almost to the medical wing."

Kiba was running through the rebellion base quickly, trying to get me some medical attention. I f I wasn't in so much pain I would sigh. I've been undergoing some intensive training ever since I was accepted by the Rebels so I could aid them in their cause. According to Lee, I've been making great progress, but reality is a lot different then training. Slip-ups are easy to make.

"Shit Hinata, the next time I say 'behind you' just duck, okay?" Kiba was looking down on me with a very worried expression.

I gave him the best smile I could manage. "I'll…keep that in…mind…" I struggled to say, moaning as each breath I took sent a fre through my chest.

The rebellion headquarters was a bit extensive considering that it is all underground. The dark and musty metallic walls echoed and resonated with Kiba's thudding footsteps.

"Yoshino!" he called as he finally reached the room.

I cracked my eyes open and saw that the medic Yoshino, was talking to her son and leader of the rebellion, Shikamaru. Both looked my way before Yoshino sighed and pointed to the nearest health pod.

"What happened?" she asked as I was placed into the pod. As soon as it was closed, green mist entered the tube, coating my skin before being absorbed into my body.

"Hit directly in the chest with a pulse blast that sent her flying. Shr probably cracked a rib or two."

Even though he couldn't see me, I nodded my head in agreement. It certainly felt like something was cracked.

"Ah, how troublesome,' Yoshino said.

I smiled to myself. I really liked the two Naras, they were both so smart and yet at times so lazy. Shikamaru definitely took after his mother. Both had no distinguishing features, except for Shikamarus's high ponytail that poofs out. His mom had her long brown hair tied loosely in a low ponytail.

The capsule reopened and I took a deep breath, relishing in how pain free it was.

"Alright," Yoshino said to Kiba, "she'll be fine. All she needs now is rest."

"Did you get the nano chip, though?" Shikamaru asked.

Before Kiba could answer I spoke. "Of course we did. We know the rules."

"Just checking," Shikamaru said as Kiba handed him the chip. He observed it for a few seconds before nodding. "Good, send this to Shino say he can do a diagnostics check before hacking into it."

Kiba left immediately, glancing back once at me. I smiled a brave smile at him, trying o reassure him that I would be fine.

"Don't stand there, get her out of the capsule!" Yoshino told her son.

"Tch," he said in response though he still picked me up and led me to a nearby cot.

"Thank you," I said as he placed me gently on the bed.

"Hmph, don't mention it." Shikamaru said looking down on me, taking in my disheveled appearance. Then he smiled a little. "Congratulations. By being in the medical center at least three times, you are an official member of the Rebels."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. Closing my eyes. I felt Shikamaru pat my hand before leaving.

I sometimes look back on my decision of coming here, trying to figure out if it was the right decision to make.

When I came here, I was desperate and half out of mind. I didn't know if I would ever find the base, nor even be allowed to stay but Shikamaru was there for me.

"_No, she can stay," he said to his father, Shikaku._

"_Shikamaru…" he said in a low voice._

_I couldn't stand anymore, I was so fatigued from walking everywhere for the past week and a half, trying to find the rebellion. If I was turned away now, I would just give up on everything._

"_She left them, dad," Shikamaru said to Shikaku. "And look at her, she's obviously on the brink of dying from exhaustion."_

"_But what if it's a trap? She's obviously a Hyuga!" Shikaku said, urgently to his son._

_Shikamaru didn't reply to his father. I nstead he made his way slowly to where I was struggling to stand._

"_You are Hyuga Hinata, right? What are you doing here?"_

_I took a few deep breaths, remembering that I decided to tell them the truth. "I…What companies…like my father's are doing…it isn't right." At that moment I sank to the ground, retaining consciousness. I reached into my pants pocket slowly, pulling out a small case. "And for this…"_

_Shikamaru took the case curiously, opening git slowly. "Contacts?"_

_I nodded weakly. "The latest…in Hyuga technology. I need…implant…"_

When I woke up, there were bandages over my eyes and restraints on my wrists. Looking back on it, it's funny at how much of a threat the Rebels thought I was, some still do, but I've proven my allegiance.

I want to bring down the very world I was raised in. I want to shatter it to pieces.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**The idea for this was inspired by Stephanie Meyer's book the Host, which is a WHOLE lot better than her Twilight series.**

**Despite my inconsistent updates, I urge that you stick with the story. It's going to get really good. I promise**

**-HinaXAnyone**


	2. New Mission

**Warning: Updates for this story will come either monthly or bimonthly depending on how much time I have on my hands.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**

My eyes opened slowly and I groaned. My head throbbed dully, a mixture of recovering pain and medicine. I sat up and blearily surveyed my surroundings. It took me a few seconds to remember that I was in the medical wing, recovering from that pulse blast.

"Welcome back."

I turned my focus and gave a half-hearted smile to Yoshino, who was walking over towards me with a neuro-scanner in hand. As she passed it over my head, checking both the health of my mind and my senses, Yoshino stared down at me critically.

"What is it?" I asked tiredly.

Yoshino closed the neuro-scanner and sat down on my bed. My eyebrows rose a little in surprise; Yoshino wasn't the maternal type, not prone to having heart to hearts.

"I spoke to Kiba while you were sleeping," Yoshino said, pushing up her circular frames. "He described in more _detail _what happened last night. How the person who shot you was someone you shot earlier. Point blank in the chest with a force cannon."

I sighed and ran a hand through my short hair. I didn't think I would have this conversation so soon.

"Why do you turn down the power on your weapon?"

I leaned back against the pillows, averting my gaze from Yoshino's. "I can't do it. I can't kill a person. I know I have to but…I just can't."

Yoshino rested a hand on my shoulders, bringing my attention back to her face. "Look Hinata, I am one of the few that know you're real identity, that you are Hyuga Hinata. So I understand that this isn't something you can do easily."

Yoshino stood up and walked back over to her desk, placing the scanner down. I took a deep breath thankful that she understood what I was going through. I grew up in a world where self-defense wasn't a necessity because you had guards. Where a fight was never physical, but mental warfare.

"But here you are just Hinata, another person whose life was rocked by corporate conglomerates. You need to try to feel the desperateness that we all feel here. You need to become one of us both body _and _mind. And you need to kill anyone who isn't one of us. For your own sake. I'm sorry."

I gulped and looked down at my hands. She was right. If I was going to keep my cover, I would need to get used to this. I would need to detach myself from my past and cement myself in the present and who I am now. I would need to kill.

Footsteps drew my attention to the doorway where Kiba stood. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey there! How you feeling?" he asked, walking over slowly towards me.

I blushed under Kiba's affection; it was hard trying to adjust to Kiba's…enthusiasm.

"Better," I replied. "How are things going around here?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. We have a meeting in the computer lab. You up for it?" Kiba said, sheepishly.

I nodded and slowly stood up, maintaining my balance. "Let's go."

Kiba nodded and started out of the medical wing, but I stopped myself and turned around. I looked at Yoshino who was staring at me intently, something indistinguishable in her eyes. "Yoshino, thank you. For the advice."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Don't mention it."

I turned on my heel and followed Kiba through the maze of hallways. The Rebellion headquarters wasn't a large complex, but an abandoned underground storage compound that the Nara family somehow managed to transform into a functional facility. That is actually one of the mysteries of the Nara family.

Used and manipulated by the Uchiha Corp., Nara Enterprises, a small but powerful chemical engineering research facility, went bankrupt almost three years ago. If they had any money left over it would be a phenomenon, so that just leaves a question. Where are they getting the money and supplies? The source of the rebellion's funds and all of its machinery is top secret.

"…_in order to protect our very generous benefactor," _Shikamaru says in response to any probing.

Everyone else and I just decided that it was something better left not discussed.

Kiba and I rounded a corner and pushed through a set of double doors. The room we entered was the largest in the whole complex; every bit of wall space was covered with interactive hologram screens and large computer towers. In the middle of the room surrounded by chairs was a table that doubled as another holo-screen. Shino was gliding in a hover-chair from computer to computer gracefully, quickly typing in codes.

Around the center table was Shikamaru, Shikaku, Gai, Ibiki, and Anko. Ibiki and Anko are siblings and close family friends of the Naras. They, along with Gai and his son Lee, train everyone who joins the rebellion. Those who do field work like me, though, get continuous training unlike everyone else who gets the standard 6 months.

Ibiki scared me at first. His scarred head and face, along with the patch over his left eye, one could only assume he was in plenty battles. And the fact that he was still alive meant that he won al of them. He confirmed all of this when we first met. He was…less than accepting of my coming here. Frankly, he didn't trust me and made that very explicit. Even now his trust in me was nonexistent.

Anko was a different story. She seemed to like me. Almost too much. She oozes sex and DEFINITELY is secure in her own sexuality. When we met she…implied that we have "some fun" in her room as a welcoming party. Not that Anko is exclusive; she accommodates men as well, something I found out when I saw her with her tongue down a male rebel's throat. Despite her…liking of me, I feel as if she hasn't trusted me fully either.

Gai was the only one who seemed to actually enjoy my presence ever since I arrived. Then again, anyone who is one of his "disciples" he embraces as if they were his children. Still, I like him and his son, Lee. They are so amusing with their zeal for training. I just wish they wouldn't wear their bodysuits all the time. They leave nothing to the imagination.

But these guys, minus Lee, know of my real identity along with Shino and Yoshino. As my trainers and part of the Naras inner circle, Anko, Ibiki, and Gai, were told my identity so they knew what they were dealing with. Shino knows as well because he helped with the implantation of my contacts. Besides them no one else knows. Not even Kiba.

"You done, Shino?" Shikamaru asked, lazily glancing over at my tech-savvy friend.

"Give me a second," Shino said, the coding on the screen reflecting off his dark shades. His fingers deftly moved across the extended keyboard, as if he was playing the piano.

I always admired Shino's efficiency and sense of purpose. He always worked endlessly, without minding it.

"Done," Shino said, pressing one last key on his keyboard in finality. He hovered over to the head of the table while Kiba and I took our seats.

"Alright," Shikamaru said lounging in his chair, "we all know that Hinata and Kiba went out and retrieved a nano chip from one of the branches of Uchiha Corp. On it was this."

Shikamaru tapped the table and a 3-D hologram appeared. I examined it carefully. A bunch of rectangles and squares with numbers written along them…

"Blue prints." I said, still staring at the hologram.

"Exactly." Shikamaru replied.

"For what, though?" Kiba asked, scratching his head.

"A building or extension of a building."

"Do you know where it is being built?" Anko asked.

"I cross-referenced all of the Uchiha buildings and known areas that the Uchihas were interested in buying. Then I crossed out any that didn't have enough square feet, and verified with any that had recent construction done." Shino pressed the table and another hologram appeared. "This is the match."

"The main Uchiha complex in the Rukongai district?" Ibiki asked, his brow furrowing. "Why there?"

"Again, all of these questions we do not know the answers to exactly, but take a look at this." Shikamaru switched back to the blue prints and pushed his hand into one section of it, pulling it in order to increase the focus on that area. "These rooms seem like they are going to be research facilities and labs. And here, they obviously are planning on building some kind of holding tanks judging from the space they left."

"So whatever they are adding on to the main building, it's got something to do with scientific research," Anko said, a glint in her felinely eyes.

"Right," Shikamaru said nodding his head.

"One last thing on this nano chip was this document," Shikamaru said, switching the holo-screen again. "The Uchiha Corp. plans on "absorbing" another company. Our friends in the food industry."

"There is no rhyme or reason to the consolidation of the Uchihas. They're just buying out every company, but for what purpose?" Ibiki pondered aloud.

"That's what we need to find out. But for now, Kiba," Shikamaru said, directing his attention to the tattooed rebel, "I want you to get Lee and report back here in a half hour. You guys will be going to the Shinjiki district and warning Akimichi Choji and his family."

Kiba threw a quizzical look at me before nodding and exiting the room. I was confused as well. Ever since I came here I always went with Kiba on missions. It was…unsettling that I wasn't with him.

"If…if this is about what happened a couple of days ago-" I began confused.

Shikamaru cut me off with the raising of his hand. "No, Hinata I need you to do a solo mission for me." At this Shikaku grunted in disapproval. Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched but other than that he ignored his father. "I need you to go undercover to find out what is being built."

"What?" Ibiki asked, slowly, trying to reel in his anger.

That was my question as well. How did Shikamaru even think for a minute of sending me back to the world that I left! Doesn't he realize that people are probably still looking for me?

"Shikamaru," I said shaking my head 'no', "I don't think this is a-a good idea."

"And I wouldn't suggest it if I had another choice," Shikamaru said, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "but…we are running out of time. Our…benefactor is having difficulties sending us money and supplies. And once they stop, then we'll have to stop."

I opened my mouth ready to retort on why I shouldn't go, but I didn't know what to say. It was dangerous for me to go out there; I could get found out and then dragged back home; they'll find out where I've been quite easily.

But in comparison to what Shikamaru and the Rebellion would lose, my own safety became significant. I was no longer just Hinata. I was part of a group that needed me to help.

"Why her?" Ibiki grunted. "We can choose anyone else. We cannot give her that much freedom to run and tell her secrets to her family!"

"She won't." Shikamaru stated simply, leaving Ibiki open mouthed. I blushed a little, grateful for Shikamaru's support. "Besides, she is the only one who knows the Uchihas personally. A lot more than we know them, because of her background."

Shikamaru surveyed the table, seeming to look for anyone else who had an objection. Then his eyes locked onto mine. In his, I could see it, the desperateness to do anything to save the Rebellion, but the hope that I could save them all. It was too much. Too much responsibility for me to take at once. I looked away.

"Alright," Shikamaru said standing up. "We need to start as soon as possible. Starting tomorrow, Ibiki you will be giving Hinata lessons in her background story. I want it flawless, to the point that she believes her cover herself. Anko, you'll be giving Hinata extra weapon practice and Gai, Hinata is going to need a more intense combat training."

All three mentioned nodded their head, though Ibiki reluctantly.

"Dismissed."

I stood up to leave with the rest of them, but a hand on my shoulder held me back. I turned and came face to face with Shikamaru who pulled me over to a corner of a room.

"I'm also doing this to protect you too, Hinata. In this mission, you don't have to kill anyone, unless I give you the mark, ok?"

My head was bent to the ground, face crimson with chagrin. I didn't want to be sent away because I couldn't kill an enemy. I felt weak and unreliable.

"I…I don't think I can do this," I whispered, face to the ground.

I looked up when I felt Shikamaru place his hands on my shoulder. His smile was reassuring but the look in his eyes wasn't. It was unnerving to see cool, calm, collected Shikamaru so distressed. Just how close to pulling out was our benefactor?

"I…believe in you, Hinata. You came here only 6 months ago, but you have come so far. I have faith in you."

I nodded my head, but didn't feel all that confident. Shikamaru must've realized this.

"Look, I don't need you to miraculously pull it together for this mission. But I need you to try and manage."

I looked at Shikamaru's face and somehow managed to squeak, "Alright."

Shikamaru pat my shoulder before exiting the room.

Once he left, I walked back over to my seat and plunked into it.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"The only thing you _can _do," Shino said grabbing my chair and dragging me over to one of his monitors. "Accept your mission." Projected from the screen was a hologram of me. Ugh, I definitely didn't need to see myself in the third dimension.

"I'm not going to change your physique because it would throw your fighting off balance. In order to compensate, I'm going to have some more pigment injected in your skin." He pressed a key and the virtual me turned a light olive. On a regular person, this wouldn't have been drastic, but due to my ivory pallor it was a huge change. It actually looked good.

"Your hair was another issue because the Uchihas know you with long hair, but you've been on missions with your short hair, so you're going to get medium length red curls." Shino clicked another button and the hair appeared, making the virtual me look sensual and exotic.

"Wow," I said reaching out a hand to touch the hologram. It was amazing how gorgeous I was on screen. I looked down at myself and sighed; if only the natural me was that pretty.

"Your eyes are fine thanks to the contacts, so that's about all we need to do. The rest will be up to your acting and sticking to your cover."

I glanced over at Shino and realized he chose my new look on his own. "Thank you, Shino."

"Your welcome," he said leaning back in his chair a little. "And have faith in yourself. You'll do fine. Before you leave I'll plant a chip behind your right ear, allowing ou to contact me. But only for emergencies."

I nodded my head and smiled down at Shino. I hesitated a bit, but then I leaned down and quickly gave my friend a hug. When I pulled back he seemed a bit stunned.

"I'll see you in a week," I said before leaving the room. Time for extensive training. Yay.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Thank you guys for your support and comments. They made me want to crank this bad boy out. And I know that it wasn't that eventful but it needed to happen to progress the story, so bear with me.**

**Anyways, thanks again!**

**-HinaXAnyone**


End file.
